A New Cupcake
by Cat Hope Valentine
Summary: Caterdine from Indiana's Mom opens a bakery in Hollywood, forcing Caterdine to move. Will she make friends at her new school? Or is it not the school for her?   Cade/Candre/Bat friendship/Bade romance/ Mutual Trina hatred and hatred by Cat of an OC


Cat One shot

Cat's POV:

I still can't believe my Mom's opening a bakery in Hollywood. Why not here, in Indiana? "Caterdine?" My Mom yells. "What?" "Time for your first day of school!" I sigh. I can't believe that I'm joining in the middle of the year. "K, Mom!" I shout. I throw on some jeans, converse, and a yellow sweatshirt. I run downstairs and climb in the car with a cereal bar.

_Later, Middle of the school day at Warweck High:_

"And students, today is the open mic for music class, everyone must sing, it'll affect your grade." The loudspeaker booms. "Not you Caterdine." My teacher tells me. I relax.

_At school's open mic:_

"Haley Fiord?" Asks the music teacher. "I already know I'm the most musically talented person here." She smiles. "Way to be modest." I mutter. She ignores me, then sings a fairly good version of the song #1. "I'm amazing, I know." She smiled. Everyone was buying it, so I decided to give them a piece of my mind. I sung just as well as her. "Ms. Fedor?" I smile sweetly, "Can I try?" "Of course Honey!" She smiles. Haley smirks and mumbles, "Hey, new girl thinks she's good." I was gonna prove her wrong. "I want to sing Give It Up." I smile. "Oh, we only have a few minutes, so how about just part of it?" I nod. The music turns on, and I'm in my happy place. I begin to move around the stage. Then I hear it. My cue. "Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind! You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind. Always want what ya can't have, is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted- Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah boy let's get it started!" "Stop!"The teacher told me. My heart nearly stops beating. Was I that bad? Haley snickers."You don't belong in this school." An unfamiliar teacher smiles, approaching from somewhere I didn't notice. "I-I- I do?" I ask. He nods. "Come on. Follow your calling." He smiles nicely. "Where?" I stutter. "Hollywood Arts. Why don't you come with me Caterdine? Your guardians have some forms to sign." I gulp, walk off the stage and go over to him. "Hi, I'm Lane Aristo." He shakes my hand. Haley's face lights up. "Lane, I belong on the stage! I'll come with you and Tatercina!" She shouts. "Mr. Aristo." He says sharply. "And Caterdine." He adds in. We walk up the stairwell and I wave goodbye innocently to Haley Fiord, who I didn't like anyway.

_The next day, her first day at Hollywood Arts:_

Cat's POV:

Come on Caterdine. They aren't going to like a droopy, quiet girl. It's an arts school. "Sweetie, ready for school?" "Almost Mom!" I shout. I throw on a cute t-shirt and a skirt and run down. "Oh yeah, Mom?" I ask quickly as I run to the bus stop. "Uh Huh?" She asks. "Call me Cat." With that, I grab my bag and run out the door.

_At school, in Lane's class, 'Cat''s first class._

Cat's POV:

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement!" Lane claps. "No one cares!" A girl wearing all black with a couple streaks in her hair shouts. "You will Jade, you will." He says. So Jade's her name. It's pretty, and I can tell she's not as tough as she seems. "We have a new student!" He says excitedly. "Everyone, this is Cater-" "CAT!" I shout. "Cat Valentine."He corrects himself. "Like the animal!"A boy sitting next to Jade shouts. He has bushy hair, and he looks like someone Jade would call a nerd. Time to begin. "What's that supposed to mean?"I shout. "N-Nothing! I love cats!" He stumbles. "Oh, me too! They're so cute!"The bell rings for 5th period, and Jade approaches, followed closely by 2 boys, and the nerd is attempting to look like one of them. "Earlier, that was Robbie." Jade says bluntly. "He's sorry. Oh, and I'm Beck." One of the boys tells me. "And he's all mine." Jade says. "Hey, I'm Andre. Want to have lunch with us?" The other boy asks. "Sure! Robbie, I know Jade doesn't like you, so stop trying to act like you're in here." I say. "I like her." Jade smirks. Andre shakes his head. "I do too, but she doesn't seem you know, tough." "Neither do you." Jade says and she grabs me by the arm. Before I know it, I'm sitting with them at lunch and Jade comes with me to our next class. "SIKOWITZ!" She shouts. Someone resembling a hobo turns around at the front of the class. He's holding a coconut. "This is Cat. You will not hurt her." Jade says. "I'm your teacher-" "And?" Jade interrupts. "Salutations, Cat." "What's that supposed to mean!" I shout. "Hello, idiot."Says a Haley Fiord-esqe girl. "You'll get it worse than Siko." Jade says. "Who's that?" I whisper. "Trina Vega, Ms. Idiot." I nod. "Alright!" Sikowitz shouts. "Acting exercise! ABC's team!" I gulp silently. I can't act. I look at Beck, who nods, Andre, who smiles, and Jade, who senses how scared I am and whispers, "It's not hard." I nod again. "TRINA!" Sikowitz shouts. "AH! Oh, Sikowitz, I wasn't watching, you scared me." Trina grabs her chest. It was bad acting though, so Sikowitz said, "Trina, captain! You know how it works, you pick 4

People-" "Blah, Blah, Blah, I know." She walks up to the stage. "Beck, Jade, Andre-" She pauses. "And Tat." "CAT." Jade corrects. She pulls me with her onstage and Beck walks up. "Where's Andre?" I asked. "Oh, he's in the bathroom." Beck says. "So, begin!" Sikowitz shouts. Beck nods and points to Jade. "Almost all of us are here." Himself. "Because Andre isn't back from the bathroom yet." Trina. "Cocky, isn't it? To keep going without him." Me. "… Doesn't mean you're not doing it." Jade smiles. "Extra good one Cat." "For the win." "Great your little friends support such a bad actress." "Huh? Since when do they support you?" "I didn't know you were good at this." "Just in time." "Ketchup!" "Little known fact by you, Ketchup IS NOT the only K word." "Many dumb people use Ketchup as a last resort." "Not me." "You're not stupid." Trina said. "Oops, sorry Trina, the next letter was-"Oh, I know!"Andre walked in. "Andre on stage, O." Sikowitz said. "Oh my goodness, what happened here?" Andre said. "Puke." Said Jade. "Quiet sweetie, she can hear you." Beck said. "Right, like she's listening." I say. "Stop for a sec.""TRINA! Trina, Andre, we're talking about her." "Unavoidable subject." "Very unavoidable. She hates me." "What's that I hear? Cat speaks the truth?" "X for exactly." "You're listening Trina? Good." "Zoo is what she should go to." "A+ my red haired friend." "Beautiful speech." "Course, she's cool." "Do tell more." "Everything.""Fine, Trina sucks." "Good notes honey." "Happily listening.""I am too." "Just wait." "Can you?" "Sorry Beck, the next letter was… K! Cat, L!" "Listening for next part Jade!" "Mucho appreciated." Andre said. "Not yet. The bell will ring soon." "Okay, when?""Please, soon?" "Quiiiiet… NOW!" The bell rings, right on cue. Trina storms out, and I hook arms with Jade, as she goes to hook with Beck, she notices me. "After, K Beck?"She asks. He nods, and Andre and him follow us. Off too lunch!

_Lunch, Cat's POV still:_

"So, since you did well with Trina," Andre decides, "You need a reward." I smile. "How about ask any of us a question?" Beck supplies. Jade throws her head back. "UGH, no! I hate Sikowitz's 20 questions!"

"Ok. How about I buy her something then?" Beck says. Jade hesitates, and Andre holds his breath. "Okay." Jade agrees. "Cool! What can I get for you, my lil' red headed friend?" I think. "A white peppermint mocha?" Beck nods. "And he's off." Jade says, shooing him off to get coffee. "So," Andre says, "What do your parents do Cat?" I pause. "My Dad is an office guy, and my Mom just opened a cupcake shop down the street. It's called The Sweet Shop." Andre nods. "Why don't we stop by later?" Jade volunteers as Beck approaches. "A carmel macchiato for my gorgeous girl, and a white peppermint mocha for Lil' Red." I nod. "Thanks!" "No problemo. Jade, I heard you talking. What'd I miss?" Jade nodded towards me. "Cat's mom runs a cupcake shop down the street. We should stop by today." Beck smiles. "I'm up for cupcakes." Andre nods. "I'm in." "Yay!" I say. "My Mom won't mind. Maybe you can stay over a little bit!"_RING RING RING! _"Time for Lane." Jade says drily. "Again?" I ask. Beck nods. Jade stands, links arms with Beck, and begins walking. I stand up and Andre follows. "Wait up Lil' Red!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you're little and you're hair is red. Lil' Red…" "Oh, KK!" I smile. Off to Lane!


End file.
